A Habit of Kings
by LalaithoftheVine
Summary: Morgiana wonders if all Kings and kings candidates have that same weird habit. Masrur is just amused.
1. A Habit of Kings

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or Sinbad no bouken. I wish I did, but I don't.

A Habit of Kings

Morgiana stayed quiet as she followed Masrur out to the small clearing where they trained. Masrur too remained quiet, as if letting her work through her thoughts before they reached their sparring area. A frown creased her face. She wished he would elaborate on the odd situation that had just occurred.

"It's not that uncommon." Morgiana stopped and squinted her eyes to lessen the glare of light coming from Masrur's gold plated armor. Masrur seemed to have sensed her discomfort.

"What?" She asked as her frown deepened.

Masrur gestured vaguely towards the palace. "That. He does it every morning."

Morgiana nodded although she was still somewhat unsure of what to make of what had just happened. "Mr. Jafar usually wakes him up much earlier correct?" Masrur gave a confirming hum before coming to a stop in the forest clearing. This place had become one of her favorite spots in Sindria since she had started training with Masrur. It was quiet except for the vibrant sounds of wildlife in the jungle and the gurgle of the stream that flowed just out of sight into the woods. It made a glaring contrast to the near screech of hundreds of people going about their duties in the palace. She often came here even when she was not sparring with Masrur so that she could be alone to ponder her new situation. Her life had changed so drastically in such a short period of time that she was still slightly overwhelmed. This morning was just another of the many odd mornings that she had endured since Aladdin and Alibaba had freed her from her slavery.

"I should have told you to come out here before I went down there. I apologize." Masrur had turned to face her and was watching her face closely.

Morgiana shook her head vigorously. "No. It wasn't your fault. I should have waited for you down the corridor." She sighed. Then a thought occurred to her. The only two people that she had seen in such a state were Alibaba and Sinbad. "Masrur?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a habit of kings?" She was surprised when a muscle in Masrur's right cheek twitched. Had she said something wrong?

"I don't think it is just a habit of kings. Lots of people do that. Most people are just polite enough not to do it when people come in their rooms though." Morgiana nodded absently. "Ready to spar then?" Another nod from Morgiana and they began their morning battle routine while she thought back on what had just occurred.

The morning had started out the same as it had since they had arrived in Sindria. Morgiana had awoken before sunrise and gone through her stretching routine before sauntering down to Aladdin's room to rouse him to break their fast together. A short time after they had arrived to eat, Masrur had joined them and told her that they needed to go rouse the King before they went to the jungle clearing to spar. Normally it was Jafar's duty to rouse Sinbad, but he had departed the night before to take care of business that Sinbad had assigned to him. Before leaving, Jafar had left clear instructions on who was to take care the different duties that he performed every day, and it had fallen to Masrur to make sure that Sinbad woke up in a timely fashion every day and made it to his engagements.

Since the King's chambers had not been very far out of their way to the jungle clearing, Masrur had told Morgiana to simply come with him and wait while he woke Sinbad for the day. Morgiana had waited outside the open door while Masrur went in to wake Sinbad. Shortly after Masrur had went into the sleeping quarters of the King's room, Morgiana had heard someone walk into the living space of the room. She assumed that it was Masrur and turned to ask if he was ready to go spar now. The sight that greeted her made her stop and completely forget what she had been about to say. There, standing in the middle of the room with absolutely no clothes on, was Sinbad the king of Sindria. Too late, Masrur had come out of the sleeping quarters to warn Sinbad that the door was open, but Sinbad seemed unconcerned and was going through a trunk searching for… something. Hopefully he had been searching for some item of clothing. Morgiana had not stayed to find out. With a red face she had turned back around and hurried down the corridor towards the stairs that would eventually come out into an exit to the rear of the the palace. Masrur had joined her a short time later, but had remained quiet until they had drawn near to the jungle clearing.

A jarring landing on the ground where Masrur had thrown her shocked her forcefully out of her thoughts. "Why did you ask if that was a habit of kings?" When Morgiana just furrowed her brow he asked again. "Why did you ask if it was a king's habit to be undressed when someone else was in their room?" There was a curious look in his eyes.

Morgiana scrambled to her feet and shook her head before replying, "The only other person who has been undressed when I came into their room was Alibaba."

Again, a muscle in Masrur's right cheek twitched. Morgiana wondered if that meant he was angry or amused. "Perhaps it is a habit of kings then." Morgiana made a steadfast resolution to stop entering or looking into a king's room unless it was absolutely necessary.

Author's note: Well, this is my first story that I have published on . I forgot to put the disclaimer on here so I edited this chapter and added another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Special thanks to LittleUmbreonXx for favoriting! This story takes place sometime between when Sinbad returns to Sindria from the Kou empire and before Hakuryuu shows up. Please comment or review. Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames please!


	2. A Habit of Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Magi, Sinbad no bouken, or any of their wonderful characters.

A Habit of Brothers

Alibaba winced and sucked in a pained breath as he drew his shirt back up over the fresh bandage that now decorated his shoulder. A surreptitious glance to his right told him that Sharrkan was still flirting with the healer that had accompanied the young healer in training that had just finished cleaning and bandaging the cut on his shoulder. Alibaba smothered a grin. While Sharrkan was trying his best to get her to flirt back with him, the healer was giving him a severe lecture about the need for caution when he was sparring with Alibaba. Sharrkan's coy interruptions only made her glare and sternly wag her finger at him.

"Sharrkan, I swear if I have to interrupt my class one more time to deal with these injuries caused by your carelessness, I will make sure you wish you had not taken a student!"

Sharrkan laughed. "I wasn't the one being careless. Alibaba is just too slow! Besides," he added with a glittering smile, "you can punish me anytime you wish."

The healer in training next to Alibaba blushed furiously as she watched her teacher narrow her eyes at Sharrkan. "Tread carefully Sharrkan. It won't be me dealing out your punishment. I don't handle things that involve honored guests. I would leave it to Jafar to deal with you."

Sharrkan's smile quickly dropped from his face as he took a step back from the now smirking healer. "I understand. We will be more cautious from now on."

Once the healer and her apprentice had left the courtyard and disappeared back into their tower to continue lessons, Sharrkan rounded on Alibaba and snapped "You need to get faster!"

"I'm trying!" Alibaba whimpered defensively. "It's not like I want to make mistakes like that! It hurts!"

Sharrkan shook his head and frowned. "I can't keep going easy on you, but I can't risk getting you injured if I go too hard and you get hurt. I am NOT getting punished again over something like this." He fingered the gold chain hanging from his ear thoughtfully. "Maybe Morgiana and you could train a little together. She's fast, and she can't get in trouble for accidentally hurting you." Sharrkan smirked mischievously. "Yeah! That works perfectly! Maybe you could even get some action if you show her how strong you've gotten since I started training you!"

"But Morgiana doesn't use a sword! What if I accidentally hurt her!" Alibaba squawked in embarrassment.

Sharrkan rolled his eyes before drawling, "You won't be using a sword either. Maybe we can get you two some practice staves. Besides, do you really think you could hurt a Fanalis? Even an untrained Fanalis like Morgiana can take you out without breaking a sweat."

Alibaba started to protest but Sharrkan had already started trotting off towards the jungle clearing where Masrur and Morgiana usually sparred during the morning. "Hey! Wait Sharrkan!"

Sharrkan briefly looked over his shoulder before waving his hand at Alibaba dismissively. "Go back to your rooms and rest for a while. I'm going to talk to Masrur about Morgiana sparring with you after lunch so take it easy, yeah?"

Alibaba didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about the next few hours.

Sharrkan was nowhere to be found in the smaller dining area where most of the eight generals usually took their lunches. In fact, the only one there was Pisti, but she was nearly finished and she had never really taken an interest in speaking much with him anyways. Alibaba sauntered down the table from where Pisti was sitting and gingerly set his plate down. His shoulder was still burning hotly even after resting for a couple of hours and he was not looking forward to crossing staves with Morgiana. Shortly after he sat down to eat, Pisti finished her lunch and rose to depart. As she was leaving they both heard footsteps coming into the dining area.

Pisti's face brightened when she saw who it was. "Masrur! There you are! I had to eat by myself since you were so late!" Her bright smile turned to a pout. "I can't stay and have dessert with you. Jafar told me I had to come help him sort through the new papers for our alliance with Balbadd."

"I apologize." Masrur stated. "I was trying to get away from Sharrkan."

"No big deal! I'm just used to eating with you. It's quiet even with you here, but it is a better quiet. I'll see you at supper though right?" When Masrur nodded Pisti waved a farewell and flounced out of the dining area towards the tower where Jafar was waiting for her to help him with the political papers. Alibaba continued eating as Masrur strode down the table towards him.

When Masrur sat right next to him he glanced up at him. "Hi Masrur. How is Morgiana's training going? Is she coming to eat with us?"

Masrur turned his head a little to glance at him before replying, "She is waiting for Aladdin before she comes down here." After that he began cutting up the fish on his plate.

"Oh. Alright then…" Alibaba didn't know what it was, but something wasn't quite right. Masrur had never sat next to him before, and he wasn't even paying any attention to him now. To appear less nervous, he started cutting up the rest of his own fish.

It wasn't long before Masrur turned to stare unblinkingly at him. "You won't be sparring with Morgiana later." The statement was flat in tone, but Alibaba could sense that this was a clue to what was going on.

"Oh! Really? Who am I sparring then? Sharrkan said he wasn't going to do it anymore until I was faster."

Masrur's reply was again flat and toneless, "Me."

At that Alibaba's face froze. "Ummm, you?" He managed to squeak.

Masrur leaned forward somewhat before replying. "Yes. Morgiana does not need to spar with someone who does things like you."

Alibaba's mind blanked out. "W-what do you mean?"

"People with a Habit of Kings. You are not trustworthy." Masrur turned back to face his plate and resumed eating.

Alibaba's mouth was still hanging open waiting for his brain to supply him with a suitable reply, but none came. A Habit of Kings? Wasn't that a good thing? Why would that make him untrustworthy?

"Hey Alibaba!"

Alibaba turned to the doorway of the dining area with a sigh of relief. Aladdin and Morgiana had arrived to rescue him! "Hey guys! I've been waiting for you!"

"We apologize for not being here sooner. Yamuraiha was still showing Aladdin a complex spell, and it took a while for her to explain it to him." Morgiana came and sat on Alibaba's other side, with Aladdin sitting next to her.

"I'm starving and this smells so good!" Aladdin exclaimed as he snagged some of the pink fruit that had been meant for dessert. "Alibaba! Doesn't this fruit smell like those red melons that I was eating when we first met?"

Alibaba nodded. "Yeah, they do."

"Masrur said that he was gonna spar with you this afternoon! That will be so cool!" Aladdin continued as he peeled the skin off the fruit.

Morgiana glanced over at Masrur and Alibaba. "You two just be careful, ok?"

Masrur nodded briskly, but Alibaba still felt nervous. He was already beginning to sweat, even though the dining area was far cooler than the courtyard had been. "Yeah, we'll be fine," he stammered. He prayed that he was right.

Author's note: A Habit of Brothers takes place the same day as A Habit of Kings. I wasn't going to continue it, but I got attacked by this plot bunny this morning, so I decided to make my one shot a two shot. Hope you enjoyed and please review or comment! Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames please!


	3. A Habit of Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or Sinbad no bouken. I also do not own any of these lovely characters.

Replies to reviews that haven't been answered will be at the end of the chapter.

A Habit of Kin

Masrur returned to a relaxed stance and lowered the stave that Sharrkan had found for him in the armory. He watched dispassionately as Morgiana attempted to get Alibaba disentangled from the bush he had landed in when Masrur had put a little too much force behind the last blow with his stave. Aladdin had soon joined her and together they managed to yank Alibaba out of the bush, but some of the weaker branches came with him as well.

"I'm done!" Alibaba panted heavily as he struggled to pull some of the branches out of his shirt.

"No you're not," Masrur replied evenly.

Alibaba slid back to the ground with Morgiana supporting him. "But it's been three hours! I haven't even scratched your armor, but I'm bruised all over!"

"Not my fault. You need to get faster."

"He's exhausted. How can he get faster when he can hardly raise his stave to fend off your blows?" Morgiana inquired as she dropped Alibaba's arm and went to fetch the canteen of water they had brought with them. Alibaba nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Masrur turned to look at their audience of Yamuraiha, Sharrkan, and Pisti. Pisti had long since grown bored with the fight and had climbed a tree on the edge of the clearing to look at a bird's nest. Sharrkan was grinning gleefully at watching his student get beaten up by someone else, and Yamuraiha was simply watching with veiled interest.

Masrur had told Yamuraiha what Morgiana had said about Alibaba this morning, hoping that the blue haired sea witch would be able to help him decide what Alibaba's intentions were towards the younger Fanalis. As he had expected, Yamuraiha had been furious about the perverted interaction between Alibaba and Morgiana, and had insisted they make sure that Alibaba knew not to mess around with Morgiana.

"I think we should call it a night Masrur. After all, we can start again first thing tomorrow morning, after Alibaba has had a good night's rest," Yamuraiha murmured with a small smile. At this, Pisti began scrambling down the tree so that she would not get left behind when everyone left. Sharrkan gave a disappointed sigh before he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off.

Masrur walked over to the tree, leaned his stave against it, and held out his hand so that Pisti would have something to hold onto when she jumped down. "Very well. We'll take a break till the morning."

"But it was getting good!" Sharrkan whined.

Aladdin decided to speak up, "It was not. Masrur was just messing with Alibaba. It wasn't a good fight in the slightest."

"Hey!" Alibaba pouted and lowered his head while he attempted to get up off the ground.

"That's just what happened Alibaba. You were fighting a Fanalis, so what did you expect? Unless you use your djinn equip you're not much of a match for him. Right Morg?"

Morgiana glanced from Masrur to Alibaba before nodding. "Masrur has a lot more fighting experience than you do, and he is a lot stronger and faster as well as being a household vessel user. You did fairly well today though."

"Hah! He got his butt kicked is what really happened but whatever." Sharrkan stretched languidly. "Anyways, I need to head back. Sinbad and I are heading out to drink later."

"You would be taking this opportunity to drink," Pisti grumbled.

The others turned to look at the petite girl in surprise. Usually it was Yamuraiha who lectured Sharrkan, not Pisti. "Now, Pisti. Sharrkan actually did work hard to train Alibaba and it seems that he did a fine job of it too." Now everyone was even more confused. Yamuraiha was defending Sharrkan?

Sharrkan gaped at the sea witch before backing up a step with his hands held up defensively. "Whatever is going on, leave me out of it!"

Yamuraiha smiled deeply. "There isn't anything going on. You are a good swordsman, as well as a decent teacher. Alibaba has shown some good improvement under your tutelage. Anyways, I need to head back as well. I have a few magicians that need some help with their spells coming by later, and I need to eat before we start." With that, she turned around and began walking slowly towards the palace grounds. Masrur began gathering the few pieces of equipment that they had brought with them before following close behind. Pisti and Sharrkan both shrugged and followed the other two.

Morgiana allowed Alibaba to lean on her for support as Aladdin picked up the stave that Alibaba had been using and followed behind everyone. Before long, Pisti and Sharrkan were squabbling about who could make it back to the palace faster. "The only way to settle that is to race, but I bet that Pisti can outpace you Sharrkan," Yamuraiha quipped tauntingly.

"No way!" Sharrkan growled.

"Prove it perv!" Pisti shrieked as she took off in a swift sprint. Sharrkan followed close behind as he struggled to get ahead of the petite blonde. Yamuraiha fell back a little so that she was walking side by side with Masrur.

"Aladdin, could you go make sure they don't get hurt? I'll carry Alibaba's stave. I don't think that I can keep up with them like you could on your turban."

"Ok Yam!" Aladdin nodded as he pulled off his turban and jumped on to follow the retreating figures of the two runners.

Once Aladdin, Pisti, and Sharrkan were far enough away Yamuraiha and Masrur both stopped short. Morgiana and Alibaba nearly ran into them before they stopped walking as well.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked nervously as both Yamuraiha and Masrur turned to look directly at him.

"Are you romantically interested in Morgiana?" Yamuraiha asked bluntly as she turned and gave him a steely glare.

Alibaba's face turned beet red. "W-w-what?" he stammered helplessly. He turned to Morgiana for help. Morgiana's face was turning red as well.

"I said are you romantically interested in Morgiana? Morgiana told Masrur that you were purposefully unclothed once when she came into your room. If you are wanting to court her, I want to make sure you do it properly and not act like some savage pervert."

Masrur's eyes had turned a darker shade of red as he glared intently at Alibaba and waited for an answer. Morgiana had started blushing almost as darkly as Alibaba. "It was only the one time…" she murmured.

"I was looking for wounds! It was after a battle, and there were cuts all up and down my legs! It's not my fault Morgiana happened to come in when I was undressed!"

Morgiana turned her face slightly and gave Alibaba a sour glare. "Who looks for wounds on their rear ends upside down while their face is shoved into the bed?"

Alibaba's blush now left as his face went white. "I… I didn't think about it! No one else was in the room and I was using the mirror that was beside the door!"

Masrur stepped forward and laid a heavy hand on Alibaba's shoulder with a somewhat threatening look on his face. "It won't happen again though, correct?"

Alibaba shook his head vigorously. "No!" he squeaked.

Masrur nodded his head, but said nothing else as he removed his hand from Alibaba's shoulder.

Yamuraiha nodded as well. "Good. Otherwise you will find out the consequences of making me angry. Well then, shall we follow the others so they don't wonder where we are?" she said cheerfully.

Alibaba nodded his head again as Morgiana's face turned so red it was almost purple. As they all continued the long, and now extremely awkward, walk back to the palace, Morgiana made up her mind that she would be more careful of what she told Masrur from now on. She liked the fact that Masrur and Yamuraiha were looking out for her, but it was just too embarrassing and unnecessary for them to have interfered in this particular matter. She supposed that is what people did for the ones they thought of as honorary kin though. That thought brought a warm smile to her face.

Author's note: Agh, I feel like this chapter took way too long to write to be mediocre, but I feel like this worked out pretty well. Let me know if I balanced all those characters ok. That is one of the things that I am trying to improve in my writing. This is going to be my last chapter for this story that started as a one-shot and ended up being three chapters! Hopefully it was semi-enjoyable!

Special thanks to reader713 for favoriting, and LittleUmreonXx for continuing to read this little story. Also, to my lovely guest reviewer that I could not reply to, I don't actively ship Alimor. I'm not against the pairing, but I have no particular favorite ship in the entire series of Magi or Sinbad except Rurumu and Hinahoho. And they are just too cute not to ship together. Magi and Sinbad are two of only three or four series that I don't have any favorite ships. Plus, I have almost zero talent in writing ship fics, so it is unlikely that I will post any on here anytime soon. I am going to stick mainly to humor and fluff, with some angst and hurt/comfort fics being possible. If anyone wants to suggest a prompt for Magi or Sinbad, let me know and I will see if I have the talent to write it. I mainly write Masrur, Morgiana, and Jafar fics, but I think I can do some of the others ok. It may take longer to do though. Hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	4. Better than Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any of these wonderful characters.

Better than Gold

Jafar pinched the bridge of his nose to try to ward off the impending headache that was forming. The last few days had been busier than usual. Between the change of alliance with Balbadd and the resulting paperwork, and everything that Sinbad had dumped on him he had been falling behind on his other paperwork. That in itself was bad enough, but now Pisti was relaying some crazy story about Sinbad having been naked in front of Morgiana and the tumble of events that had followed. It wasn't that Jafar could not believe that such a thing had happened, it was rather likely in fact. The thing that bothered him the most was that no one had scolded Sinbad for it, but rather everything had turned around and somehow Alibaba had gotten dragged into it. Worse still, Pisti had knocked over a jar of rather expensive ink while throwing her arms around to exaggerate the tale, and three hours of carefully tabulated accounting was now utterly ruined. As usual, Jafar would have to fix Pisti's mess, replace what was destroyed, catch up on his paperwork, finish the paperwork that was due for the day, scold Sinbad for having such poor manners around guests, and make sure that said guests were alright. He was just grateful that Sinbad actually had a free schedule today, so Jafar did not need to make sure that he made it to his engagements on time.

"Pisti! Calm down! If you spill another bottle of my ink you will be replacing it and fixing what you ruined!" He snapped irritably.

The petite blonde pursed her lips as she lowered her arms and glared at him. "Are you even listening to this? This is the most hilarious thing to happen around here in six months!"

"Unfortunately I heard everything you just said. I'm just not sure why Alibaba is involved in any of it."

Pisti groaned irritably as she stood up from behind her desk, walked to the one in front of Jafar, and slammed her hands down with a loud thump on the desktop in front of him. "Because, Morgiana asked Masrur why some people let other people see them naked in their rooms when they really don't know each other very well, and the she said Alibaba was waiting for her in his room one night and he had no pant's on for rukh's sake! Alibaba! Dopey idiot Alibaba! I never would have pegged him for a closet perv, but you can't always go by first appearances I guess." With that her irked expression changed to a more gleeful look. "Masrur was furious when she told him! I wish I had been able to see Yam and Masrur when they confronted him about it."

Jafar rubbed the side of his face. His head just continued pounding as Pisti kept on lamenting the missed confrontation. He finally interrupted Pisti with a wave of his hand. "Are you sure they didn't hurt him? All they did was talk?"

Pisti shrugged. "He seemed embarrassed when they got to the courtyard, but otherwise he looked ok. Masrur is not some brute that would just kick his butt you know."

Jafar just shook his head. "It's not Masrur that I'm worried about," he muttered darkly. An image of Yamuraiha electrocuting a cowering Alibaba while she was screaming about him being a dirty little pervert was worrying him.

A wicked grin spread across Pisti's face as she considered what Jafar had just said. "And to think this all happened because our esteemed king Sinbad is shameless as a newborn baby when it comes to his morning habits," she cackled.

"What about me being shameless?!" Jafar groaned when he turned to see Sinbad walking into the small office with Sharrkan close behind. Sharrkan had started laughing when he figured out what Pisti had been referring to before they walked into the room. Evidently, Pisti had filled him in on the rest of this story as well.

"Absolutely nothing that you need to-" but he was cut off when Pisti smacked him in the face with a small stack of the papers that had escaped the rogue bottle of ink earlier.

"Morgiana saw you naked in your room two mornings ago and then she told Masrur that Alibaba had waited for her in his room one night with no clothes on and Masrur got mad and told Yam and then Masrur kicked Alibaba's butt in training and then Yam and Masrur confronted Alibaba afterwards and it was the best thing that's happened around here in six whole months!" Pisti blurted without pausing for air as Sharrkan continued to guffaw behind Sinbad.

"Wait, Alibaba is interested in Morgiana?" Sinbad asked in surprise.

Jafar's mouth fell open. "That's what you got out of all that? Alibaba likes Morgiana?"

"Well, that was the most important part. Did she sleep with him?" Sinbad waved his hand dismissively at Jafar as he strode towards Pisti and sat down in an unoccupied chair.

"I don't think so! Why would she do that?" Pisti grumbled.

"Ha! Alibaba is still too much of an amateur I suppose. Waiting for her in his room with no clothes on is definitely not the way to get a girl to do nice things with you," Sinbad muttered thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin.

Pisti rolled her eyes as she perched on the side of the desk next to Jafar's. "Obviously."

"What can I say? The kid has no game. He even got stuck with Ekaterina in the pleasure house," Sharrkan managed to gasp after his laughter died down a bit.

Sinbad froze as the name brought back a haunting memory from when he had first gone to Artemyra. A shudder brought him out of it quickly though. "Poor kid. He really needs to learn how to flirt right doesn't he?"

"No he does not! Sin, I really don't think you need to cause any more trouble than you already have!" Jafar insisted as he stood up and moved around the desk to stand in front of Sinbad with his arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Pisti agreed verbally, but behind Jafar's back she was nodding and grinning while giving Sinbad a thumb's up. This was going to be good!

Sharrkan glanced from Sinbad to Jafar before shrugging. "What could a little advice hurt? It's not like he has to take it."

"No, no Sharrkan. Jafar is right I suppose. I'm afraid I didn't realize how much damage that I had done already. Maybe we should just stick with our original plans and head to the pleasure house or the tavern, yeah?" Sinbad smiled warmly as he stood up to leave.

"And another thing, if you give Alibaba your horrible dating advice and he makes Morgiana upset then… huh?" Jafar blinked uncertainly as Sinbad and Sharrkan were starting to head towards the door. "You're not going to go talk to Alibaba?"

"Nah. He seems to have been put through enough. We need to just let him relax for a while and let him enjoy his next couple of days off. He deserves it after Yam and Masrur scared him like that," Sinbad replied while nodding sagely. "Sharrkan and I are headed to the pleasure house… or the tavern. Want to come Pisti?"

Pisti puckered her lips in distaste. "Why would I want to go boozing or sex cruising with you two? I'm gonna go take care of my birds. I haven't seen them all day!" With that she jumped off the desk and scooted past Sinbad and Sharrkan and out the door. "See ya Jafar!"

Jafar watched all three of them go as he muttered a farewell. He was tempted to follow Sharrkan and Sinbad as well just to make sure they stayed out of trouble, but he really did need to finish these mountains of paperwork…. It was just that Sinbad never gave up that easily when it came to things like this. He turned to survey the wreckage that had been his once orderly stacks of papers and scrolls with a sigh. Would it really hurt if he just let them go while he stayed here with his nice, simple papers full of uncomplicated numbers? Surely, numbers wouldn't make his head throb with irritation like the others did. Jafar started shaking his head and muttering some foul words as he walked behind his desk and sat down again. They could all rot for all he cared now. He was already looking at working through the next two nights and days just to get caught up. Babysitting Sinbad and his miniature was just not feasible right now. Jafar just prayed to any listening deity that Sinbad would behave himself for once and let him finish his paperwork in peace.

Sharrkan had followed Sinbad quietly just long enough for them to make it out of the tower and out of Jafar's hearing range. "Are you really just going to let this slide? I thought you loved giving out dating advice!"

Sinbad smirked as he continued down the path. "Of course not! How can I deny the poor boy my advice on how to get a girl? That stuff is better than gold!" he crowed confidently.

Sharrkan grinned at his king as they headed towards the courtyard where Alibaba was most likely moping. Turning to look over his shoulder he muttered, "I can't believe Jafar just let us leave like that. I thought for sure he was going to make us stay in there with him all day so he could watch us to make sure we didn't do anything he didn't want us doing."

"Sharrkan! Have a little faith in your king! I know what I'm doing! I've been planning these next two days off for weeks! I even had the foresight to stash away some extra paperwork for Jafar to keep him busy enough that he doesn't want to watch me every minute. I don't want him nagging at me about all the things I could be doing ahead of time so I don't have to worry about it later!" Sinbad sped up his pace as they came close enough to the courtyard to spot Alibaba as he sat cleaning his dagger underneath a shade tree. "Alibaba! Just the man I was looking for! How are you this fine morning?"

Alibaba jumped as Sinbad and Sharrkan came out of nowhere and stopped next to him. "F-fine sir!" he stuttered as he scrambled to his feet. Sharrkan shook his head in amusement. Alibaba had been understandably jumpy for the past day or so.

"So, I heard that you have had quite an interesting time of it the last few days!"

Alibaba's face paled. "Please, sir. I really didn't mean anything about that incident with Morgiana. It was just bad timing!"

Sinbad waved his hand as Sharrkan snorted. "No, no! I'm not here to lecture or threaten you! I'm here to help you! What you need is an experienced guide to help you get the girl you want!"

With wide eyes Alibaba started shaking his head as Sinbad's words got through to him. But it was far too late. Even though the courtyard was a very large open space, there was nowhere that he could go to get away from Sinbad as he graced him with far too much information.

"…and that's how you get girls to do nice things with you. Simple right?" Sinbad finished some time later. Sharrkan was nodding in appreciation.

"I guess…" Alibaba murmured reluctantly. "But I really wasn't trying to get Morgiana to go to bed with me! I was checking for wounds after a battle! That's it! I can't help it that Morgiana took it the wrong way!"

"Now Alibaba. I know you are very young and inexperienced in these things. Just take my advice ok? No need to be embarrassed about making that mistake. Although you were just a little too eager…" Sinbad smiled at him. "Just don't upset her again. Masrur has enjoyed having another Fanalis around and I'm afraid he's getting a little protective of Morgiana. But that doesn't mean he'll hurt you so long as you keep Morgiana happy, yeah?"

Alibaba just buried his face in hands. Why did these things always, always have to happen to him?

Author's note: Ha! Every time I think I can't get anymore inspiration for this story another plot bunny digs its way up! Thanks to ididn'tdoityoucan'tproveit for the prompt. Lol! That was a fun one to write! I may as well just leave this story as in progress for a while. If anyone has anymore story prompts for me, let me know! I will try to write most any character in this series, and I can write angst, hurt/comfort, humor, and fluff. Things I suck at writing are lemons, fight/action scenes, and romance fics, but I'm willing to try most everything else! Otherwise, feel free to favorite, follow, and review! Also, welcome to LadyAshetzi, my newest follower of this story! I hope you and my other story followers enjoyed!


End file.
